User talk:YakovFrolov
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Sandbox Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:YakovFrolov page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrGazzo (Talk) 08:37, September 20, 2011 i un banned u now The Netherealm awaits for you 06:00, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ban is lifted again, eeheheh The Netherealm awaits for you 06:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) u shuldt demand things that will cost ur life, remember, this is the sandbox wiki not the vault, the sb is like outworld while vault wiki is earthrealm, ausir is raiden while im shao kahn, deny me, or demand things and u will taste my hammer, mwahahaha, anyways ur ban is lifted lol. The Netherealm awaits for you 10:27, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Fallout Yeah, that could work out. I could use some more ideas for non-American Allied and Axis technology. Can you give me a list of your ideas so far? Rich Dickardson 14:14, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Kept my promise. During lunch, I talked with one of the students that I found attractive, and told them that you said hi. I hope that will suffice. Rich Dickardson 21:36, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Don't know about that The Resource Wars of Alternate Fallout were basically like a Third World War. Japanese invasion of Hawaii, invasion of India, lots of stuff going on from the 2050s onwards. Rich Dickardson 13:05, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'm really not seeing as to how a Third World War would fit into what I've established for Alternate Fallout so far. I really hate saying this, since you've got a really good idea, but I personally think that a limited nuclear exchange would work out better, unless you've got something else planned. As for what the girl said, all she said was "That's nice,". Rich Dickardson 21:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC) As for why the girl said "That's nice," I suppose she was just trying to give a random answer, because I guess she's not the fondest of people on the internet telling me to say hello to her. Darn right Your Soviet Union page is pretty good. I also added the historical Soviet flag of that time period to it. As for your idea, Germany wouldn't necessarily invade the rest of the Soviet Union, just establish outposts in the anarchist areas. I should probably finish up this map I started of Alternate Fallout in the year 2077, in the hours before the first nuke fell during the Great War. Rich Dickardson 21:59, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Invasion of Australia The invasion of Australia wouldn't be as large as the invasion of the North American Northwest, but it would still take place right before the Great War. Australia would stil be a major Allied player, and the invasion wouldn't be until a day or two before the first nuke dropped. Rich Dickardson 13:39, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that But your Gulf War article sounded a lot too crazy for Alternate Fallout, even by its standards. Sincere apologies. Rich Dickardson 21:39, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Un Authorised User you were un authorised to use the chat room, please report to admin for immediate proper access. The Nemesis Bot 08:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) About the chat Earlier today, I was running a game fullscreen and forgot to close my browser, so I just noticed your chatting, sorry about that :( THIS IS A SIGNATURE User:DavidTheWise33 15:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Beauties and geeks What's the cooking level of the chef here? He's got like 2.7 mill Exp or something? xD LOL, thanks Yak. Hugs 20px|link=User:Scarface11235[[User talk:Scarface11235| "Say 'ello to my little friend!" ]] Gifts Yes we are allowed to give gifts. The Netherealm awaits for you 00:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Permanent Block Due to you behaviour on the Vault i had to set an example on this wiki so i blocked you for all eternity lol jokes but seriously sucks bout Vault block, your still welcomed here though SO LONG AS YOU FOLLOW THE RULES. The Netherealm awaits for you 12:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Remeber those Fallout downloads you have?.... well anyways a while back you had a download of fallout 1 and 2 and u offered me to have them, anyways i declined coz i had no laptop but now times have changed so if you could give me those downloads i would appreciate it. The Netherealm awaits for you 03:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fallout Downloads Fair enough, just find me on the sandbox chat room. The Netherealm awaits for you 01:16, November 25, 2011 (UTC) On the chat if you want to talk It's been a while since we talked, huh? Rich Dickardson 10:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Damn... Missed you on the chat, because I needed to go to bed. Anyways, I'm here to talk, for now. Rich Dickardson 16:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Copyright If you scroll down below at the end you will see a link back to Fallout:Nuked Down Under, the tale i wrote at Nukapedia for the challenge IS fallout nuked down under just summed up, thats why i through a link at the end of the stroy section so ppl could read the rest of it and you served as an antagonist in the story like how Benny did to the courier. [[User:The Nemesisx/The Interdimensional Rift Arena|'The']][[User:The Nemesisx|'Nemesisx']] 12:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC)